Love Like Ours
by JazzedVanilla
Summary: The war is over and the Golden Trio resit for their seventh and final year, hoping to graduate Hogwarts with flying colours. What paths lie ahead of them when they finally do?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think we can do this anymore."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" We were having this cliched conversation all over again. Ron and I have broken up and gotten back together about three times now.

"I think we both knew this was going to end sooner or later. We should save ourselves the pain and heartbreak that we'll eventually face in the future" continued Ron. That was the wisest thing to have come out of Ron throughout our whole relationship. I stood there, slightly stunned but not all that surprised. I composed my features and replied honestly, "You're right, we should've ended this a long time ago" I took a long ragged breath. I was finally breaking up with my childhood sweetheart.

Ron stepped forward, invading my personal space, and wrapped his arms around me as my shoulders shook, I cried silently.  
>We stayed there for a a few minutes in that position. The tears finally stopped. I squeezed Ron one last time and stepped back. I rubbed my eyes, removing the last traces of the tears I would ever shed for Ron. I smiled wryly at him, he gave me the same look. "Best of luck, Hermione. We'll always be friends, yeah?"<p>

I nodded, hoping for hope we would be. He smiled slightly, turned and walked away. In my heart I knew, our friendship would always be strained, however much we tried. Maybe sometime in the future, we would somehow become best friends again. On that last thought, I too turned and walked away, feeling the burden that lied on my shoulders all this time being lifted. For the first time in a long time, I felt free.

"So you told her?"

"Yeah, I did. "

"Good, now I can have you all to myself." The woman giggled playfully.

"Listen, you won't tell Hermione won't you? It would break her heart knowing that the two of us... are together."

"I won't Ronald. Don't you trust me?" She smiled sweetly at me."

"'Course I do," I pulled her in for a long kiss and we tumbled back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is and always be J.K. Rowling's.**_

I awoke to the dawn of a new day. Curtains were thrown open and the bright morning light filtered through the window. I sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Wake up and smell the coffee, Hermione!" Ginny sang out. "It's not like you to be sleeping so late." She was right, it wasn't. I was usually up by seven or eight. "What time is it?" I asked her groggily. "It's ten thirty, so you'd better wake up now or we're leaving to Diagon Alley without you," she warned.

I pulled myself out of bed and immediately began to smooth out the bedspread and covers. It was a habit that was ingrained in me ever since I was young. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked out, closing the door to our shared bedroom. Namely, her bedroom. I still stood there, rubbing my eyes slightly when it all came back to me like a vivid dream. Our break up yesterday morning. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the memory. It's not like it wasn't expected. Heck, I'd even caught George and Ginny betting on it the other day.

I quickly undressed and put on a beige coloured sweater and a pair of jeans then headed downstairs to the Weasley family, excluding Ron, finishing breakfast. "Good morning Hermione dear. Would you like some pancakes? Tea? "asked Mrs. Weasley warmly. I wondered if she'd heard about the break-up. Scratch that, of course she did, nothing goes by her. Relief flooded me, Mrs. Weasley didn't harbour any grudge or bad feeling toward me. I was silly to think so in the first place. "Just some tea, thanks" I replied to her and smiled slightly. She nodded at me understandingly. "Now, who wants some extra pancakes?" she asked around the table.

Ginny came up to me and handed me a mug of hot tea, I accepted it appreciatively. I leaned my right hip against the kitchen counter as I sipped on it. Ginny appraised me, looking concerned. "How are you doing, Hermione? Honestly? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' hogwash because I don't believe a word of it," she went on. I smiled. She knew me so well. "Let's talk in the living room." I walked out of the dining room slash kitchen into the living room and she followed. I lowered myself onto the couch, trying not to spill the tea. She sat down with me and waited for me to talk.

I sipped the tea in silence for a while then said truthfully "I was crying the whole of yesterday, Gin. It was awful. I can't believe we're finally over. I mean, we have broken up before. Many times. Too many times for the short time that we've been together, actually. But now I can really feel it. I'm done with it and have no regrets. We're better off as friends, I realize that now." I was beginning to truly believe the words I said. "Listen Hermione, my brother is an idiot for letting you go. But you need to know that we're just starting out on our new life without oppressing doom waiting for us every corner we turn. There'll be plenty of relationships after this, I know it. No sane guy would resist being with the brightest witch of her age," she smiled at me then reached out to give me a comforting hug.

….

We were in Diagon Alley and Ginny and I had just finished buying the potion ingredients that we would need for the year. This year would be my last year at Hogwarts and it would be the year for me to take the NEWT's. With the right amount of hard work and early preparation, I knew I would be able to get through them. I walked on, pondering when to start revising the past years work. I felt a slight tug on my arm and turned my head to see Flourish & Blotts. "Come on, Hermione. Time to get our books," Ginny rolled her eyes. I nodded impassively but inside I was dying to get my hands on the new textbooks.

I hurriedly followed her inside, squeezing in between people. The place was extremely crowded, there were people everywhere. Throughout the struggle to get to the seventh year books, I had lost Ginny. I could see her red head bobbing way in front of the crowd. I decided that I would just meet her outside when I was done. I picked up a book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 _and held it close to my chest. Further ahead, I saw more books that would be required. I had picked up a few more books on the way and as I passed I saw, _Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage _on a higher shelf to my left_. _I would need that. I reached for it and my right arm slipped causing all the books to tumble down to the floor. As reached down to pick them up, slightly irritated, two pale hands picked all of them up one by one and handed them to me in neat stack. I looked up and was shocked to find… "Draco Malfoy?" I exclaimed.

**Soo, I'm super sorry for the hella long time since I updated HAHA. Just lost track of the story and forgot about it. :P Please do review! It'll help me write better, seriously. I need constructive criticism! HAHA, anyways, will try and update as soon as possible ;D Oh and review!**


End file.
